Meeting The Perfect Man
by Pirate Mutant Superhero
Summary: A scene from Thank You For Not Morphing. Piper is dreaming about her perfect man, but he never has a face. Will this change when she meets Leo? Leo & Piper. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Meeting The Perfect Man

It was just another day. To Piper Halliwell, it was one more day without her perfect man. How she desperately longed to have a husband. Every night she mused on what she thought he would look and act like. She dreamt about her man, but he never had a face because she could not find anyone who fit her description well enough. She had dreamt about having her flawless man since she was a little girl and hoped every night that she would meet him. Prue always said she wondered if Piper would ever find her ideal man, as she considered her younger sister too picky.

Prue couldn't talk because she always had Andy by her side. He had been there for her as children, they had been together as teenagers and they had just found each other again. Piper knew that they would find their way back to each other, because they just had to. They used to be so in love, and Piper had the feeling that they still were. Andy had always been a big brother to Phoebe and herself, and all of them shared so many memories. Andy and Prue knew almost everything about each other, and it was this kind of connection she hoped to one day have, or perhaps even a stronger bond.

Phoebe was currently single, but Piper could tell that marriage and having a normal life was the last thing on her mind. She was more interested in finding a job and getting her career sorted, and even possibly go to college. Although Phoebe constantly flirted with any attractive man, it was extremely obvious that she was not considering her own wedding in the near future, or even finding her ideal man. Piper felt that when her baby sister found her perfect man, she would be interested in things like a fantastic marriage and a normal life.

The recent discovery of their powers showed Piper how much she really craved normality. Today the Charmed Ones had seen their father after a number of years.

They had just saved his life, vanquished more demons in the process and tonight they were going to spend some quality time with him.

Piper was looking forward to talking with her father, as was Phoebe but Prue seemed a little apprehensive. She knew they all have some issues to get past, but it was nice to know that the three of them were not alone in the world. Their father was pretty much the only family they had left, especially since their 'Grams' had died a couple of months before.

She glanced at the clock and was happy that it was still the afternoon because it meant that she had enough time before they had to go out to dinner. As she gazed out the window she thought about the handyman she called, and wondered on how long he was going to be with them. The manor was so run down, and therefore she was sure that he would be here for quite a while. She hoped that he would take charge and fix everything up in his own way and time, as she really could not be bothered to manage the house as she did with the restaurant 'Quake'. She needed to build up her life, and that started at home.

As the three sisters were talking, the doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil," Piper said, smiling as she went to get the door.

She opened the door and was stunned. It was indeed the handyman and he was extremely handsome. There was an instant attraction and both were pulled to each other, eyes locked. She had only known him a few seconds, but from what she could tell, he looked different from other men. He seemed more… … angelic. They softly greeted each other, slightly captivated at the person in front of them. He smiled sincerely at her as she uncertainly returned his grin. Neither of them could deny the instant connection they had just shared, and it felt like they had witnessed something magical.

She led him inside the manor to where her sisters were and he followed, his eyes taking in the house but his mind set thinking about her.

"Um hi, you must be Mr. Wyatt," Prue said professionally and correctly guessed who he was.

"The handyman?" Phoebe asked in disbelief, pleasantly shocked as her eyes took in his striking features.

He looked slightly uncomfortable and said to the room at large, "Call me Leo."

Phoebe's flirtatious side had already kicked in as she answered, "Gladly."

It was now clear that he was not at ease in the spotlight, from Phoebe's eyes on his body and her flirtatious manner. "This was on the steps," He held out a parcel for one of the women to take, eager to divert their attention to anything but him.

"Oh, thanks," Prue took the package from him and began opening it whilst Leo commented on how he liked the manor and wanted to see more. Phoebe instantly offered to show him around the house.

As Leo left the room, his and Piper's eyes met again. Piper knew that he had something; some hidden qualities that probably no other man had, and she was willing to find out. She could not explain the feeling, or the obvious attraction that drew her to him.

She was usually quite shy with men and from what she could tell, Leo seemed shy too. However, she was sure that they could become good friends and when time allowed it, something more. She thought for a second again about the many problems there were with the manor, and was very pleased that he was probably going to be here for a while. She just simply couldn't get over how gorgeous and pure he seemed to be.

That night when Piper dreamt about her future husband, her prefect man; he finally had a face. He was Leo Wyatt.


End file.
